


The Inconvenience of A Little Rain

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: An away mission gets sidelined by an inconveniently strong electrical storm, and Spock and Pike get separated from the others for a bit.*Its a PWP, but backgroundwise, assume Pike and Spock have had a thing going on between them for a while.





	The Inconvenience of A Little Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up watching all of Star Trek, and loved the shows, but never really was into it enough to really fan over.
> 
> Then the trailer for Discovery s2 hit, and oh no
> 
> scruffy bby Spock . . . and Anson Mount as Captain Pike.
> 
> ...I have written a fic on the one show I have not seen a single episode of, and I already ship from it. *hangs head in shame* ANYWAYS, enjoy the smut!

************************** ************************** 

 

The cold was biting even though Pike and Spock were huddled back in the alcove of the small cave. A hard rain brought icy daggers, hail that shredded through plant cover and material. The entire team had gotten scattered by the storm and the dangerous lightning strikes that came in constant clusters, too dangerous to stay in the open.

Now they were stuck with communications and transport cut off by the roiling electrical storm. Spock attempted to meditate while waiting it out, and Pike nursed a few cuts landed by the hail. He watched Spock struggle with the cold, shivering but saying nothing. 

'This is ridiculous.’ He unzipped his coat, began to pull it off when Spock opened his eyes, questioning Pike's quip. 'You're freezing. Take it.’ He dropped the warm coat over Spock's shoulders, shuffling his body over to surround Spock and add another layer of warmth. 

‘... Thank you.’ Spock's voice was a quiet rumble as he continued shivering. They were quiet, only their breathing and the voice of the raging storm filling the space. Pike was lulled into a doze by the rhythm of the rain, and let his head slip forward to rest against Spock's shoulder. Spock shifted, giving up on meditation, and shrugged Pike off him long enough to shuffle the jacket off his shoulders and pull it over his chest instead as he leaned back into Pike. The older man cleared his throat a bit and slid his arms under the jacket to pull Spock a little closer and share more of the warmth.

The storm showed no sign of abating, but the alcove shielded them from any of the wayward strikes from above. Eventually, both of them slept, laying against the rock, curled against each other under Pike's jacket.

**********

Spock woke to the idle circling of Pike's fingers against his chest. They had slid down to lay on the rock floor, both using Pike’s arm for a pillow. Pike was soundly asleep, the motion of his breathing slow and comforting. Spock placed his hand over Pike's to still him, instead met with Pike extending and entwining his fingers with Spock's, trapping them in a gentle clasp. Pike shifted, groaned pleasantly against the back of his neck, then lips against his skin. Spock froze. Pike was apparently still asleep, but he curled up closer against Spock, hiking one knee up against the back of Spock's leg.

Spock coughed enough to rouse Pike.

“Captain?”

Pike grumbled against the back of his neck, nuzzling into Spock's loose hair.

“Hrm?”

“...are you sure you want to do that here?”

Pike grumbled again. “Do what?” Another kiss against Spock's skin. 

“You know damn well what.” Pike snickered. Spock didn't often let a human curse by. He crushed the vulcan closer to him, radiating heat against Spock's cooler skin.

“I'm keeping you warm. We're stuck here for a while, after all. Might as well try to enjoy it.” The storm had brought a new round of sharp hail, scattering broken ice musically against the stone outside, and Spock huffed a little. Pike was correct. Pike was also too pushy for his own good sometimes. He leaned back, turning his head a bit, and Pike moved as well, moving his kisses from neck to ear to cheek before shifting to give Spock room to turn on his back. Pike could swear that Spock’s barely visible smile was lurking, hidden by the dark beard, as he settled back down against him with another long kiss against that slight curl of mouth.

He released Spock’s hand, snaking his own hand up to open the neckline of Spock’s shirt under his touch, pressing his warm fingers against Spock’s skin as he worked the shirt open, winding his hand down and around Spock’s ribcage to pull him close again, never breaking the kiss while he did so. Spock had returned the move, pulling open Pike’s shirt to give himself access to warm flesh, but going decidedly farther and slipping under the waistband of the captain’s slacks to unlatch them, teasing the muscle along Pike’s defined hipline. He caught Pike’s involuntary twitch at the ticklish touch, a slight intake of air against his cheek, and an amused growl.

“. . . you sure you want to do that here?” Pike jokingly echoed Spock’s concern and he broke the kiss to take in the gentle flush starting to creep up Spock’s tapered ear. Spock scrutinized Pike’s grin, pursing his lips slightly as he drove his fingers further past the waistline, brushing through soft hair, feeling Pike’s pulse as he enclosed his fingers around a semi-hard shaft, and stroked slowly, watching Pike intently. Pike dipped his head forward, resting his forehead to Spock’s, returning the gaze as his own hand refused idleness and slid across Spock’s torso, brushing through the soft hair covering his chest, tracing the soft lines that barely defined the muscles of his stomach down to the trail leading past Spock’s waistband as well.

Spock paused abruptly and tensed, eyes shifting as he turned his attention briefly to the storm, listening. Pike brought his head up, but nothing had changed outside as far as he could tell. Sheets of electrified rain still pelted down outside their shelter. Looking back down, he caught Spock staring back at him, a smirk thoroughly visible.

“Oh, you’re terrible.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return as he resumed his explorations. He’d already travelled this path a few times, familiar with the strange little quirks of Spock’s vulcan anatomy, comfortable with that familiarity, yet he still found new ways to make make Spock betray a gasp or two. He found a new one as payback for the little bit of mischief now, stumbled upon as he nuzzled along Spock’s throat, sucking hard as he dug his teeth in, then lapped the divot centered at his collarbone. Spock’s grip on Pike’s shaft tightened as he gasped under the bite, and Pike rocked his hips forward, relishing the sensation. He finally relented, returning the favor by popping the fasteners on Spock’s pants loose, pulling the fabric away roughly to give him space to pull Spock’s erection free and cup him before wrapping his hand around his cock. Pike returned to nuzzling at Spock’s jawline, determined to wrench some noise from the vulcan, and began to rumble a question against the pulse in Spock’s neck.

“How do you want to do this?” He slowly pumped the hard cock in his hand, teasing a slow shift upwards from the vulcan. He went for the soft curve of Spock’s ear then, grazing teeth along the sensitive edge. Spock shuddered a sigh. Pike smirked as he pumped a little harder. Spock responded by letting go of him and slipping his arm that had been trapped between them underneath, to embrace the girth of Pike’s body, nudging him to move over. 

“I want you on me. I’ll take care of us,” Spock turned to nip at Pike’s chin, following with a kiss that missed, landing at the corner of Pike’s mouth. “Put your jacket back on. I’m warm enough now.” Pike scowled a touch at having to pause and unhand his lover, but he sat up and pulled the gold jacket from between them to wrangle back over his shoulders, leaving it open. Spock grabbed him by the jacket panels and pulled him down, pulling him off balance and quickly wrapping his knees around the captain’s thighs, forcing Pike to brace himself over Spock as the vulcan shifted to grind their shafts against each other.

“WELL NOW…”

“Shh.” Pike raised his eyebrows at the order. 

“Science officer bossing the captain now?”

“Shush, or I stop.” Spock rocked his hips for emphasis as he wrapped a hand around both of them.

“Yes, sir.” Pike dropped down to kiss Spock hard, tongue sliding past to taste the other, effectively quieting his own voice while managing to draw a gentle groan from Spock. Spock wrapped one leg over the back of Pike’s thigh, trapping him in place as his fingers worked to stroke them both. He would slow occasionally to adjust, moving fabric or adjusting angles against each other, making the most of their contact. Pike tried to keep the kiss going, but keeping space between them enough for Spock to stroke and timing the rock of his hips to the motion took all his attention, and he satisfied himself with dropping his head in the crook of Spock’s neck, lapping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. 

Spock was lost in bringing the both of them to the edge and keeping his hearing tuned for any break or shift in the noise of the storm outside. The electric crashes of lightning had slowed, growing slightly farther apart, though the hail continued. He relinquished his grip around Pike and brought both hands to work at their shafts, catching the effluence that arrived in drops, slickening his grasp, speeding the tempo in the growing crest of imminent orgasm. Pike began to pant against Spock’s neck, his small, stifled groans and hot breath spurring Spock on. He began to grind upwards in earnest, bucking out of tandem with the rocking of Pike’s hips, erratic, rough. Then Pike stiffened against him with a gasp and heavy groan, biting against Spock’s shoulder to muffle his voice. Spock felt the shudder and pulse of Pike’s cock against his, and his fingers caught some of the ejaculate, spreading it over their shafts as he stroked faster, fighting to catch up, then the curl of taut muscles, the coil in his core unwinding as he came, shuddering and gasping and rolling his head back as Pike shifted. Pike brought his own hand up to cover Spock’s, keeping the stroking coming until Spock had nothing more to give but the faintest mewling noises as the shocks of oversensitivity struck. 

Pike pulled back enough to sit up, admiring the mess. Spock fought to settle his breathing, fingers still gently clasped around both of their shafts, his eyes closed as he shivered from coming down, and his torso slick with both of their effluence. Spock idly wiped at it to keep it off the fabric of his shirt. Pike snorted briefly, then reached down to cup the back of the vulcan’s neck as he leaned forward to kiss him again. Spock responded with a hum.

“We need to look civil again- the rain’s letting up.” Pike looked to the opening of the alcove, and the hail had gone the way of the lightning- few struck the ground, and weakly at best. He considered helping Spock with the mess, but Spock slapped his hand away as he tucked himself back in and latched his pants back up. Pike did the same as Spock used a little of the rainwater puddled just within the opening of the alcove to wipe down before fastening his shirt. 

Pike went past the alcove opening to look around, returning for Spock as he finished dressing.

“Warm enough now?” Spock shot him a look as he snickered. A smile definitely graced those lips this time.


End file.
